This invention relates to a trimming tool that can be used to trim carpet, wallpaper and other sheet-type material. More particularly, the trimming tool is triangular in shape and has a retractable blade extending from one corner of the trimming tool. This configuration facilitates the trimming operation and allows the trimming tool to cut into corners.
Trimming tools have been in use for several years to trim carpeting, wallpaper and other similar sheet materials. Most of these trimmers are substantially rectangular in shape with a blade positioned at each corner on one side of the rectangular body. The blades extend from the side of the trimming tool and the blades engage the material to be cut as the trimming tool was advanced along the material. These tools are rather bulky in nature and made it difficult to cut into a corner where the material to be trimmed may be located. These prior art trimming tools also did not have very good guide surfaces to allow the trimming tool to be advanced along the material to be trimmed to make a straight, even cut in the material. The prior art trimming tools are also constructed so that the tools are too expensive to be purchased by anyone who did not use the tool in a professional business.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved trimming tool.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a low cost simple to use trimming tool.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.